Rain
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: When was the last time you played in the rain? Daryl can't remember either, but he'll remember this for the rest of his life... ADULT CONTENT! So this is a 'short story' that I might turn into an actual story one day if it goes over well, but it's been stuck in my head and I wanted it out, so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to play in the rain every now and then :)


**(A/N – So I got this idea in my head for a story, and while I have no completely thought out the story yet, but I REALLY liked this idea. So I hope that you like it to! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this! Thanks and enjoy!)**

It was raining tonight as I sat curled up on the couch waiting for Daryl. He had left to go back to the main house just before the storm started, and now I was wondering what was taking him so long to get back home. I sighed and stood up stretching before tugging down my skin tight, semi-see through, white tank top that had ridden up when I stretched. I had picked out the form fitting shirt and short jean shorts just to try and get Daryl's attention today, but I was starting to think there was something wrong with me… or maybe he was gay.

I knew I didn't look like a model, but I also knew that I wasn't bad to look at either. I was only about 5'4 and while I wasn't stick thin, I wasn't too big either. I had a decent rack and the shirt that I was wearing pointed that out, not so subtly. And while I didn't have the best ass ever, it was still nice I thought as I looked back at it and chuckled. The jean shorts I was wearing hardly covered the bottom of my ass and were so thin I was surprised that they hadn't ripped yet. Daryl didn't like it when I wore them out because they were too short, so I had made it a point to wear them today to see if I could get anything out of him. Nothing. My eyes were a light blue and showed every expression, even if I tried to hide it, which he always teased me about. My skin was tanned slightly more so than usual because of all the time I had been spending outdoors, and my face was framed by my long red hair that held a natural wave and swayed down past my lower back. I almost never wore it down, partially because it was hot, partially because Daryl said it was dangerous because something or someone could grab it. But I knew I was safe in this house for now, and I had brushed it out and let it be tonight feeling slightly sexier with it down.

Even before the world I never had a problem finding a date if I wanted one, but the few men I had known then were not what I wanted and it had been a while since I had been with a man. And even longer since the dead started walking. Even when I was living in Woodbury, and now in Alexandria, some men still tried to start something with me, not that Daryl really gave them a chance, even if I had wanted to. The only man I was interested in, however, seemed to want nothing to do with me in that way.

I walked across the dark room to the sliding glass doors on the back of the house that looked out over the back yard that was surrounded by a privacy fence. I unlocked them and slid the one side open and was immediately rushed by the cool air and the smell of the wet earth. I loved the rain. I loved how it smelled and how it refreshed everything that it touched almost making it pure again. The rain hit the ground and splashed up over my feet as I closed my eyes and just took in the world around me. Closing my eyes I let my mind drift.

Even before I had meet Daryl, I felt as if I had known him. I had just been welcomed into Woodbury, and while there were quite a good amount of people, they hadn't made enough room for everyone. And since I was alone, I was asked to share a small house with a man named Merle. We hadn't gotten along at first, but once the town began to grow and became safer, we had relaxed enough around each other to actually start talking. Most nights we would sit on the roof of our house talking and smoking together. He mostly talked about his brother, Daryl, and the times they had shared before the world had gone to shit.

Merle had told me that I would've gotten along great with his brother and I always just laughed, it wasn't that I thought anything negative about him, just that I didn't really get close to many people. But, when Daryl had broken into our camp to save his friends, I didn't hesitate to help him and Merle to get safe and out of the town. As a thank you, they brought me with them. The brothers couldn't have been more different, but I could tell how much they cared about each other. That meant that I would care about Daryl too. Merle had even pulled me aside at one point and made me promise that I would be there for Daryl and watch his back if anything ever happened to Merle. I had agreed but hadn't thought that anything would ever happen to Merle.

Apparently, Merle had asked the same of Daryl, and that was how we had gotten stuck together when Merle died.

We didn't really get along at first. I knew Daryl didn't trust me and felt as if I was a burden. But we had kept our promises to Merle and watched out for each other. The moment that I had gotten to the prison Daryl had set up a room for me not far from his so that he could watch out for me as more people started moving in.

We started doing everything together, but still, we didn't really walk. He hovered around me wherever I went, and when he needed to hunt or scout I did the same for him. Eventually we started to relax more around each other and we started forming out strange bond.

People around us gave us shit the more that we were around each other. They said our movements were almost synchronized, and they were right. I had noticed that whenever Daryl moved, I moved and vice versa. We didn't really do it on purpose, it just started happening the more time we spent together, and we had even started knowing what the other needed or wanted without having to voice it.

It took a few hunting trips before Daryl started opening up to me. We didn't talk a lot, but we hadn't really needed to. We just spent time together in a comfortable silence.

It wasn't long after we had grown comfortable around each other that a man who had been recently accepted into the prison had 'accidently' wandered into my room and into my bed that Daryl had moved his things into my room. Daryl had been so angry when he woke to my scream that he had beaten the man into a bloody mess and had threatened him that if he ever even looked at me again, Daryl would kill him.

Daryl hadn't slept in the same bed with me, but he never left me alone after that. And when summer hit and he couldn't stand to be locked inside the prison at night, he set up a tent in the yard far enough away from prying eyes but close enough that we were safe. More nights often than not we were in the tent together. We stayed a comfortable distance from each other for a while. But then things began to change. Our movements that had been so in tune with each other before changed and when our hands would touch, we lingered for short moments before separating.

It wasn't enough for the others to notice, but I noticed. And when we would stand next to each other we drifted closer so that our arms touched, skin to skin, and we would stay like that until it was time to move on.

The more time that we spent together the closer we became, and one night, I don't think either of us had planned it, when we went to the tent for the night we laid down together in the middle of the tent, shoulder to shoulder. From that moment on, we always laid down together in the cover of night. Not many nights after that, he had stretched out his arm and I laid down next to him with my head on his chest. We talked some nights as we laid together like that, but usually we just laid together, in a comfortable silence listening to each other's breaths and the noise of the night.

Things were wonderful for a short time before everything changed and went downhill fast. We ended up on the road again, and with the others around we stopped touching as much as we had been. But we never stopped watching each other's backs. We were a unit and we protected each other, never far from the other.

It wasn't until we ended up in Alexandria that we started our small touches again. We stayed in the main house with the others for a long while, not wanting to be separated and not completely trusting those around us.

But once we grew comfortable with the town, Daryl and I had asked to move into a smaller house down the block where no one had moved into yet. We just needed some space and we wouldn't be separated. We had promised, however, that when or if more people moved in, we would move back to the main house to make room. The house was nothing special, it was a simple bi-level with four rooms, however, Daryl and I had started sharing a room again. Most nights we slept on the bed, but every now and then we would sleep on the floor in the living room looking out into the night and pretended that everything was normal and safe. Even on the nights when we slept in the bed, we never did anything more than hold each other. I felt as if we were stuck how we were, not anything serious, but just a little more than friends too.

I was tired of waiting, and that was why I had dressed the way that I had lately. I felt my cheeks heat as I thought about what I had done before Daryl had left. I had slipped into a pair of red lacy underwear, one of the few nice pairs that I had, and had moved them so that when I bent over he would see them just above my shorts. I had bent over a few times and only once had I caught him looking, but he didn't do or say anything. I wanted to get a reaction out of him. Every time he touched me I felt electricity running through my body and wanted nothing more than to keep touching him. But something seemed to hold him back and he would always pull away from me. I didn't know how much longer I could keep playing this game with him.

I jumped as the front door slammed closed and I mentally scolded myself for not hearing the door open. I heard Daryl lock the door and didn't turn around as I heard him walk across the carpeted floor to me. I opened my eyes and watched as the rain continued to pour down outside. He stopped moving as he came to stand behind me and instead of speaking, he reached out and touched me as he usually did when we were alone, but this time, it was different.

He rested his hands on my hips and I closed my eyes as his warmth spread through me. I wanted so bad to lean back against him, to feel his body against mine. 'Why not?' I thought, as I tried to find my courage. Without giving myself time to back out of it, I leaned back and into his chest. He stiffened for a moment, but then quickly relaxed and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

It was short lived however, because my breath rushed out of me as his hands shifted and his thumbs moved to a sliver of skin the shirt bared. Slowly, he moved his thumbs back and forth and in small circles against my skin. I shivered and he stilled. "Ya cold?" he asked.

"No," I whispered trying not to break the spell we were under. I carefully turned in his arms and was happy that his hands didn't fall away from my sides, and was even happier when my turning had caused my shirt to rise further and his thumbs began to stroke my skin again. I brought my hands up to his biceps and rested them there as I tried to focus on his face.

Something was bothering him and I slowly pushed away. He had been fine before he left the house but now, something was on his mind that he was trying to hide from me. But I could tell, I always could tell. "What's wrong?" I asked giving him a soft squeeze.

"Nothin'," he muttered but didn't look me in the eye.

"You're a shit liar," I said and I saw his the corner of his lip tug up almost into a smile. When he didn't answer me I sighed and turned away. There was no point in pushing this man when he didn't want to talk, I had found that out the hard way, and respected it ever since. He would tell me when he was ready, he always did.

When I turned my back to him again his fingers moved to my stomach and he was almost hugging me. He wasn't moving his fingers anymore, but that was ok because I was still leaning against him. I took a deep breath and reveled in the smell of him mixed with the wet earth from outside. "Daryl?" I asked and felt his chest rumble with his response to let me know that he had heard me. "When was the last time you played in the rain?"

"What?" he asked and I almost laughed at the surprise in his voice. I use to love playing in the rain and now that we were safer than we had been in a while, I wanted to do it again.

"When was the last time you played in the rain?" I asked turning to face him again, this time I brought my arms up and draped them over his shoulders lightly. He tilted his head to the side as if he was questioning my sanity. "I don't know," he said slowly studying my face.

"Come on," I said with a smile. He didn't move so I stepped back away from him and used both my hands to capture one of his and I tugged him outside and into the rain with me. He didn't put up a fight and I was surprised, and he followed me out into the rain.

I dropped his hand and spread out my arms and spun in circles for a few moments laughing. He stood there watching me and I slowed to a stop still smiling at him as the rain soaked through my clothes, the cool water made my nipples harden and the fabric of my bra rubbed against them in a way I almost moaned. It was then that I noticed he wasn't looking at my face, I looked down to see that my shirt was completely see through and my nipples looked like little pebbles under my shirt. I looked back up at him and he was looking away from me.

I walked over to him and placed my arms around his neck loosely. "Dance with me?" I asked as he placed his hands on my hips and I pressed myself against him.

"I don't dance," he said leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine.

"Please," I asked closing my eyes.

"I can't," he said so lowly I hardly heard him.

"I'll teach you," I said and lightly began to move.

"There's no music," he said as he moved with me.

"We'll make our own," I said, and soon we were swaying side to side together to music that only we could hear.

I felt his head move away and I opened my eyes as we stopped moving. I was about to ask what was wrong when he lowered his head and kissed me. This time I did moan and his fingers dug into my hips as I opened my mouth to him and his tongue darted inside fighting mine for dominance. I moved myself closer to his and dug one hand into hair just as his moved up my back and tangled in my hair, roughly pulling so that I tilted my head to the side and he continued to deepen the kiss. He slid his other hand down and roughly grabbed my ass through my soaked jeans and squeezed hard enough I knew I would have fingerprint bruises there tomorrow. As he pulled me close to him I felt a hard bulge press into my stomach.

I twisted my hips against him and felt a growl rumble through his chest before we separated, both gasping trying to catch our breath. Lowering me back to the ground, he moved his hands slowly back up to my face where he gently held me still and studied my face. I could see something warring in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what he was fighting with.

I smiled at him and kissed his thumb as he traced my bottom lip with it. He stilled, and keeping eye contact with him, I let my tongue slip out and lick the tip of his thumb before I slowly sucked it into my mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned and when I ran my tongue over his thumb once again, and his eyes flew open and whatever he had been fighting against had lost and I saw nothing but raw hunger on his face.

His hand slipped into my hair again as his lips crashed to mine harder this time. I sighed into the kiss and reached down with one hand to grab the bulge that was now pressing into my hip. He hissed as my hand rubbed up and down his jean covered hardness and I nipped at his lip. He studied my face for a moment before closing his eyes again and enjoyed my touch. I stopped long enough to slip my hands up his chest and found the buttons on his shirt. Slowly and carefully I worked my way up his shirt, unbuttoning as I went until I was able to slip his shirt off his shoulders.

As his shirt hit his elbows he moved and grabbed me by my wrists. I looked back up to him and tilted my head to the side. "Do ya know what yer doin," he said, his voice almost a growl and I felt something tighten in my stomach as he continued, "I'm gonna end up fuckin' ya in the backyard."

"Good thing we don't have any neighbors," I said with a shy smile as I moved my wrists out of his grip and slid his shirt the rest of the way down. It hit the ground and it was as if a switch had flipped on between us.

I knew he still didn't really like to take off his shirt around me, but he had gotten better about it and in this moment I knew he didn't care. I kissed the small scars and tattoos that I could see on his chest before he moved and grabbed my shirt ripping it off of me. Any gentleness that he had was now gone as he threw my shirt somewhere in the back yard and I was happy that we really didn't have neighbors yet.

Then he reached for my arm and yanked me back to him so that he could quickly snap my bra off of me. The moment it was gone his mouth was on my breast sucking at my nipples. I moaned and tilted my head back and felt the rain lightly hitting my face and running down to my chest where he sucked and bit lightly as his other hand dug onto my ass. "Daryl," I whimpered needing more of him than what he was giving me.

He pulled away from me and kissed me once more. The taste of him and rain was almost too much to me, I pulled away and dropped to my knees, the wet grass squishing under me but also giving me some cushion. "Fuck," Daryl hissed as I slowly pulled the zipper down and then undid the button. He pulled himself away from me just long enough to shuck his boots and jeans before returning to me. His broad body protected me somewhat from the rain, but the water still ran down me and made the experience more than I imagined. I reached gently for him, slowly moving my hand up and down his shaft as my other hand gently massaged his balls. He was bigger than I would have guessed and I wondered if I would be able to get him completely inside my mouth.

I moved my hand, lowered my head and licked slowly up and down him until I found the ridge right before the head of his hardness. I ran my tongue under it and flicked it a few times before sucking the head into my mouth. He groaned and his hand twisted his way into my hair holding me still and I knew he could do whatever he wanted to me like this. I knew that could've been scary, but it was Daryl, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me, so the thought just turned me on more.

I sucked him harder and pulled him deeper into my mouth. I used my hand to rub the rest of him because I couldn't fit anymore of him into my mouth. He didn't seem to mind though as his hips started thrusting as his hands tightened in my hair and held my head still. I moaned and he growled as he continued to fuck my mouth. His hand loosened in my hair but I kept going. "Gotta stop," he hissed as I ran my tongue over him again before sinking back down onto him. I ignored him and kept going, but I did take my one hand away from his balls and undid my shorts before sliding my hand inside and rubbing myself. I was so wet and I needed him so bad, but I wanted to finish him like this first. I wanted to know what he tasted like. He tried to pull on my hair again, but I ignored him.

"What are ya?" he started, but when I looked up at him I saw recognition in his eyes and he growled out a curse before squeezing his eyes shut.

I felt him tense and he tapped the side of my head letting me know that if I didn't want a mouth full of him that I needed to stop. Ignoring him one more time I continued, sucking harder and faster until he exploded into my mouth. I did my best to swallow everything he gave as he shuddered. I licked at him until he lightly tugged me away from him and pulled me up to kiss me.

"My turn," he growled as he backed me up and my legs bumped into a lounge chair that was still outside. He pushed me down onto it and almost tore my jeans as he pulled them off of me. Then his mouth was on me. I no longer felt the rain as he sucked and licked my clit. His tongue dipped inside me but was then replaced by his fingers.

He pressed his one hand on my lower stomach while my legs dangled over his shoulders. My breath was coming harder and faster as I buried my hands in his hair, not pressing him or pushing him, just holding on to him so I wouldn't fly away from him when he sent me over the edge.

"This feels so good," I moaned out as he slowed his rhythm and teased me with his tongue and fingers, "Feeling you like this, you're all over, like the rain." His fingers moved quicker as he kissed me and then sucked on my clit making my head fall back and almost over the edge of the chair. I arched up to his mouth and my one hand drifted to my breast where I pinched and rolled my nipple between my fingers as he continued his assault.

"Sweetest thing I've tasted in a long time," Daryl murmured against my skin, and I could almost hear the strain in his voice.

"I can't take much more Daryl," I moaned as I tried to push against him, straining, desperate for my release. Daryl added another finger and the stretch pushed me over the edge. I did my best to bight off my scream as heat flooded through me and Daryl continued to lick and suck until my body went limp.

"I need ya," Daryl said as he kissed up my body. I nodded trying to find the words to tell him that I needed him too. He pushed my thighs apart with his knee as he moved up my body with one leg on each side of him. With him leaning over me, the rain hit me less but it still ran in little rivers over my heated body as his erection pressed desperately against my opening. When he rubbed against me we both let out a low groan and he lowered his head and kissed me, gently at first then the kisses grew harder with more passion than before.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and caressed and stroked him before I gripped him with agonizing pleasure as he slowly pushed himself inside me. I lifted my hips up to him and wrapped my legs around him pulling him against me as he slid into me and he pulled away to study my face.

His eyes squinted at me before saying, "You're mine."

"Then prove it Daryl," I whimpered, "Prove it damn it." And with that he slammed into me. I could see that there was so much more in his eyes that he wanted, but he was still battling it. I watched him closely as he lost the battle, and whatever the last thing was that was holding him back snapped.

I arched and twisted under him as I felt the hard thrust that burrowed himself inside of me, it stretched and burned me as the rain tried to cool my heated body, as he took me with a desperation that rocked my soul. The hard, plunging strokes fired a pleasure and pain that tore through me, making me feel as if we were flying together, that nothing existed outside of us. The feeling tore through me again and my mouth dropped open to scream as Daryl covered it with his hand as he continued to thrust into me.

Each hard thrust, as he shafted inside me, threw me higher. I knew my nails were biting into his shoulders, as my legs tightened around his plunging hips, and a second later I dissolved around him with a muffled scream.

"Fuck. Fuck!" he growled and I felt him stiffen as he finished inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, and we laid there for a moment trying to catch our breath as we came back to earth and the rain began to slow. When I felt his breath even out he rolled to the side of me and sat up. I started to try and cover myself, wondering what was going to happen now. But he looked at me, one eyebrow arched before pulling me back to him. "Ya runnin' off on me?" he asked as I pressed my back to his chest.

"No," I said as the rain turned into a mist, "Just thought we should head inside."

"Go on," he said, "I'll grab everything."

"You sure?" I asked as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Mhmm," he hummed and I stood up. I stood next to him for a moment, not sure what to do. But when he opened his eyes and looked at me, I leaned down and kissed him. My hand snaked into his hair and he let me take control of this kiss. So when I pulled away he smiled at me and nodded back to the house. I smiled and kissed him gently one more time before walking into the house.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed some towels for us. Wrapping one around me I walked back to the still open glass doors and watched as Daryl strolled around the yard, cigarette hanging out of one side of his mouth, as he picked up our clothes. When he got to my red panties I saw him put them in his jeans that were folded over his arm. I tilted my head as he turned and started walking towards me. He flicked the cigarette into the yard a second before he walked into the house.

I handed him a towel and he wrapped it around his hips after tossing our wet clothes on the floor. We stood there looking at each other for a moment before he held out his arm to me and I wrapped myself around him and we stood there just holding each other before he picked me up and carried me into one of the guest rooms we never used and placed me on the bed.

I pulled the blankets back and climbed in and moved to the other side of the bed so that he could climb in next to me. He stretched out his arm and I moved and carefully placed my head on his chest as he pulled the blankets back up and over us. He held me close and I just prayed to anyone that would hear me, that things would be ok and change for the good between us. That was how I drifted off to sleep that night, pressed closely to Daryl as his warm hand rubbed up and down my arm.

 **(A/N – So I hope you liked this short story, like I said I really want to turn it into a story later, I just am not sure how, or if I even should with my other stories on hold. Anyway, I hope that you leave a review for me and let me know what you think!)**


End file.
